murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
F.L.A.S.H.!
“'F.L.A.S.H.!'” is the tenth episode of the eleventh season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one-hundred-sixtieth of the series (not including the stand-alone Christmas special). It first aired on January 8, 2018. Summary Murdoch investigates a man’s bizarre death which may have been caused by a high-speed travel device. At the Station House, Brackenreid and Higgins hear a mysterious statement from Bonnie Clement, a switch board operator at the Front Street Telephone and Telegraph Exchange, about two strange telephone calls putting a man in two different places at the same time. Mistaking her for a crackpot, the Inspector dismisses the report at first – until it proves to be critical information for Murdoch's investigation. Charles Howden’s death was overheard by the switchboard operator who described his cries as being drained of sound and sound waves can't propagate in a vacuum. Murdoch and Ogden’s search for a vacuum large enough to fit an adult human, has Murdoch in for a dangerous ride. Character Revelations *Julia is experiencing a possible side effect of the hormone treatment - a unpredictable 'urgency' (to copulate). *While examining the murder victim, William and Julia find a code word for when the 'urgency' arises so as "to strike while the iron is hot" (to procreate)– lemniscate. Continuity *Higgins gets a postcard from George who is in Paris and Brackenreid hopes he is "...annoying the French". *Thomas and Margaret Brackenreid explore investing in the Pendrick FLASH. *James Pendrick returns with the Pendrick FLASH and two female assistants on his team. He suits up Murdoch again; the last time was in 24 Hours Til Doomsday. *Murdoch watches Pendrick kiss Julia again (see ep.1009), on her hand this time as a gesture to return that (memorable) stolen kiss. *That "very full" husbandry schedule Julia warned William about at the end of Brackenreid Boudoir has gotten even fuller, thus a closet in the City Morgue is now employed. Historical References *Darwinian principle that inclination is related to fertile receptivity. Darwinian principle that inclination is related to fertile receptivity. *In algebraic geometry, a lemniscate is any of several figure-eight or ∞-shaped curves. Commonly, known as the infinity symbol, a mathematical symbol representing the concept of infinity. The curve is also known as the lemniscate of Bernoulli. *Skate can mean the very slippery fish and is applied to persons who have slippery natures; A slang from the West Country of England (pre WWI) believed to have been used to describe someone who was a slippery customer. The word is use phonetically (possibly tongue-in-cheek) with 'Lemon' for their code word 'lemniscate' when Dr. Ogden leaves a message for Murdoch with Higgins. *Robert Goddard is an American inventor generally acknowledged to be the father of modern rocketry. Trivia * What F.L.A.S.H. stands for is unveiled 10 minutes into the episode. * Not the first time a strange telephone call is reported to the Station House, see [[Dial M for Murdoch|''Dial M for Murdoch]]. * Murdoch (with a similar expression) also watched Inspector Marcel Guillaume kisses Dr. Ogden's hand in '''Monsieur Murdoch'''''. * Logograph (or logogram) is a written character that represents a word or phrase. Chinese characters and Japanese kanji are logograms; some Egyptian hieroglyphs and some graphemes in cuneiform script are also logograms. In the final scene, Dr. Ogden uses the term along with their code word. * The tunnel that the FLASH travels in is loosely inspired by the Channel Tunnel; a 31.35-mile rail tunnel that runs under the English Channel between Folkestone in Britain and Coquelles; near the Port Of Calais in France. * Constable George Crabtree does not appear in this episode. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Peter Stebbings as James Pendrick Guest Cast Christopher Leveaux as Sam Trenwith Blair Williams as Trenton Darling John Novak as Clyde Spiker Andrew Robinson as Robert H. Goddard Aisha Evelyna as Bonnie Clement Lily Lacey as Gong Fu Chi Toby Proctor as Fenn Bickford Kiri Etzkorn as Jaya Bhola Derek Barnes as Charles Howden Chris Gleason as Fisherman Uncredited Cast Gallery 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! fishing.png|Stange fish caught... 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! strange report.png|Strange report by a telephone operator... 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Victim.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.!.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Ogden.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! 5.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Pendrick returns.png|James Pendrick returns 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! vacuum.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! 1.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Ride.png 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! swim.png Category:Season Eleven